A Deathly Trap
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: When a new threat rises in he form of an evil, and perverse dragoness, will Spyro have the strength to protect his family? In just one week, it could all be ruined, over. The purple dragon shall face a new nightmare, in a terrifying week he will never forget...


A/N: I finally got to post this after such a while!

Just to let you know, this fanfic has been finished for about three weeks. But the freaking Doc Uploader was not working again.  
Is good to be back. I actually haven't posted anything for about... Four months. A little update comes in the ending Author's Note.

Until then, I warn you. To avoid my death ambushed by angry parents, DON'T read this if you are under 17. Of course, there is no possible way I would know. But is a friendly suggestion. This is a strong story. Do whatever you want though!

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A Deathly Trap: Just One More

-"Wow... That was amazing Flare..."- Said a male voice by her side.

The red dragoness had a bright yellow underbelly, really sharp and quite long horns that headed back, but their tips pointed up to the sky. Her tail blade, shaped like a oval which had a small circle inside, seemed to be sharp enough to cut steel. And her wing membranes made light going through them look like a shining, semi orange aura. But they were closed at the moment, as well as her bright, violet eyes.

-"(I get that a lot, alright.)"- She thought to herself as she opened her eyes. Both her heart and her breath were fast paced. She was laid down next to a male. She was able to remember his name after a few seconds: "Thunder Blast".

-"You were amazing, my love."- She said with a smile, while getting back on her feet. The memory of her recent sexual pleasure still beating in her head. She had such a wonderful time with the last mate she picked. The red dragoness looked down to the male and smiled, he was still catching his breath. She knew his heart was just as her's, probably.

She shook her head slightly, the dragoness had something to do, one more lust to please. So she slowly started to walk towards the small room's exit. She looked back at the small hay bed she had just been laid on, remembering what had happened just a short while ago. She smiled just to think about it.. But what really made her look back was the voice of the blue dragon speaking.

-"Where are you going sweetie?"- Asked the male with an exhalation and a relaxed smile. Looking at his lover he had just met two days ago.

-"I'm going to get you an... Extra treat."- She said with a playful tone and a suggestive smile. The reaction on the dragon was a immediate surprise, followed by the sound of a deep breath.

-"Like if this had not been enough..."- He whispered in satisfaction.

-"It is not what you think, my love."- She said before getting back on her way. -"Just wait here and rest. I'll be right back."-.

The dragoness walked outside and headed to the place where she kept the food. She picked the tastiest looking piece of meat like she always did. Right next, she went over to another room, where she kept what she needed to make the most delicious meat ever. A few minutes later, she walked back in the room where her male waited for her, carrying the piece of meat perfectly cooked on her back.

A relaxed Thunder Blast is what she found, peacefully laying on her bed. His eyes closed, like if he was trying to sleep, but the dragoness knew he was just resting a little. Maybe getting ready for "Round three". A weak giggle came out of her, thinking of the surprise he would have. The red dragoness gently moved him with her claw, letting her mate know she was back. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a tired face, his eyes went over to the food almost immediately.

-"Ha ha dear! You didn't tell me you cook!"- He said with a laugh, starting at the food with a sight that screamed out his crave for a taste.

-"Well, sometimes the raw meat is not tasty enough, honey."- Said the red dragoness as she took the food in her claw. She friendly offered it to her lover. -"And my fire element helps a little. I made this one specially for you."-.

The blue dragon took the food and immediately took a bite. Not much had to happen before the dragoness could notice a change on her mate's expression. She knew already what was on his mind before she listened to his amazed words.

-"Oh sweet ancestors, Flare! This is breathtaking! Where did you even learn to cook like this?!"- He asked before quickly proceeding to devour the rest.

-"I got my tricks... Thunder Blast."- She said with a seductive smile. But a slight tone of... Evil.

She had called him for his complete name for the first time since they met each other. His expression changed once more, to show himself confused. The dragoness smiled when she noticed his breath started to become heavy with every heartbeat. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain, letting out a silent moan. He could barely speak by the moment he decided to make his question.

-"Wha... What did you..."- He said, choking with his own words. The dragoness knew his throat was probably completely closed by that moment, making it difficult both to breath and to speak. -"G... Give... Me...?"-.

The male's conscious faded in just a matter of seconds, his eyes closed, his heart paced down... He would not get an answer. Not from her, she smiled to the thought of the next part in her game, her favorite.

* * *

.

* * *

A cracking sound invaded his head, echoing inside his mind. He felt his back was numb, for some reason. When he opened his eyes, there was not much to be seen, he found himself staring at a wall that seemed to be round, but about five meters away from his position. His sight was a little blurry, not clear enough to measure a distance. And the room was dark, too dark.

It took a while for the blue dragon to realize his head was actually turned, that he was laid down on his back. His head was beating with strength, giving him the headache of his life... He tried to use his claw to grab his head, but even with all his effort, he could not move his arm. A little confused, he tried with the other one. The results were not different, something was holding him down. There was no longer any doubt when he tried to move his legs, task he was unable to complete.

Using all of his will, and the extra force curiosity seemed to provide, the dragon raised his head to watch his light blue underbelly. As his sight cleared, the feeling that something was wrong grew inside him. An unexpected pain assaulted his shoulders, that was it when he noticed they were in a really uncomfortable position. A sudden fear invaded him when he noticed there were metal straps holding his arms still. It was probably the same thing with his legs, he was unable to see.

He struggled with all his strength, trying to break free, but it was no use. All he could manage to do was to arch his back, movement that caused him extreme pain for some reason.

-"Ghaaaa! Wh... What is this?!"- He shouted before letting his back fall again. A weird sound called his attention immediately, something had just splashed when he fell again.

Able to see clearly once more, the dragon tilted his head again. And he was terrified by his sight, he was laid in some sort of stone table, but that was not the most alarming thing... There was a red fluid all over it, spilling on the ground by his side, under his back... Just everywhere. He started to panic, his heart raced in fear to the situation... The male seemed to be unable to remember anything, so he did an effort, but just when a few memories were coming, a voice brought it all back like a gunshot.

-"So you are awake darling!"- Called the voice of a dragoness. Suddenly, a torch was lit with a bright fire breath, making light burst into the room. He saw a red dragoness by his side, who left the torch in a near table to smile at him. It all came back...

-"Flare! What is this? Where are we?!"- He asked, unable to identify his own feelings. Was he more angry or scared? Hard to tell.

-"Flare, CometBlaze, Lily... Even SkyFlame or Blossom. So many names to listen to. It gets confusing, you see... Hard to tell who you talk to right now."- She said with a voice that was both sweet, and evil... The dragoness let out a quiet giggle when she saw the male realize what was happening. She laughed a little louder when the blue dragon tried to shoot a electric beam at her, but nothing happened.

-"What is this?!"- Demanded the blue dragon with a shout. The dragoness just giggled by his side with an alarming smile. He was unable to think straight, panic blurring out any rational thought. The dragon tried to flap his wings, but with the attempt, all he got was a burning pain. Which spread all over his back and shoulders.

-"Never mind those. I broke them."- She informed with a smile of pleasure. The dragon looked, horrified, as the dragoness took a knife from the table and stood next to him. -"I wanted to wait for you to wake up, in order to begin... But you took so long! I needed to have some fun."-. The memory of a cracking sound came back to the male's mind in a flash. -"Now we can proceed..."- She whispered.

The blue dragon watched with terror how the dragoness took grasp of the knife, to slowly move it towards his left wing. The male started to hyperventilate as the blade was pressed against the joint that joined his wing to the back. The dragoness spoke once more with an evil whisper.

-"I'd use my Tail Blade for this... But that would be a little uncomfortable. Besides, with the knife I can do this!"- She exclaimed while pressing all her weight in the knife.

There was another cracking sound, as the bone was broken from the pressure. The skin was split by the blade. Now it was only the scales on his back, that was all that kept the wing together with him. Pain invaded his being less than instantly, flowing through his back and beating in his head, making each of his muscles contract and try to move. The dragon shouted out his overwhelming feeling.

Screams from the young male flooded the room. The dragoness just let out a weak giggle before grasping the wing with strength. Making use of a strong pull, she ripped it off, the skin was torn off, a few blue scales fell on the ground. Nothing could be heard but the shouts of pain from the victim.

The male watched with horror how the dragoness threw his wing on the floor, instantly, blood coming from it formed a small puddle. By instinct, he tried to shoot electricity at his attacker, but there was no result once more. The dragoness spoke as she moved around the table, going for the other wing. The male's breath got heavier and paced up faster in nerve.

-"Is no use, darling. The same drug that can keep you out for three full hours cancels the effect of your element for three times that period."- She smiled with pure evil in her eyes, the dragoness had already arrived to the other side. Her next words were a whisper, a she placed a claw holding his other wing down, the other claw placed the knife in the same spot as before. -"That way surpasses the time I require."-.

She pressed, twice the strength was applied this time. The wing cracked, once again, desperate screams filled the room. In less than five seconds the dragoness was holding the wing in her claw. The male, out of himself, screamed at the darkness.

-"Where am I?! Somebody, help!"-. A claw was placed on his mouth, as a signal for him to stop. He leaned his face to watch the dragoness. Her eyes revealed a even stronger crave for blood. He couldn't stop his heavy breath and moaning in pain. There was a moment when he even choked on his own saliva and was forced to cough. The movement in his body caused more pain on his back and the place where his wings used to be.

-"No use. Nobody will hear you twenty levels underground. Too bad you can't fly out of this!"- Mocked the dragoness. The blue dragon watched how she took his wing and slowly sucked blood out of the end that used to be at his back. With the red fluid flowing down through her fangs, she started to bite the membrane, tearing a big part off and slowly eating it up.

A sense of sickness invaded the young dragon's stomach and mind. Just seconds passed before he turned his head to vomit. Once he got his breath back, the dragoness threw his wing to the floor and stood next to him.

-"We are twenty levels underground. See that opening in the ceiling?"- She said while pointing up with a smile. The dragon looked up to see what seemed to be a tunnel. There didn't seem to be any other entrances around the room. -"I dug it myself. Completely vertical and leads to this room, the only way in and out. I'm not strong to carry your weight, my love. So in order to bring you, I had to just throw you down here. You made such a loud sound when you landed! I was surprised to see you didn't wake up! Or die! Of course, only I can get back up now."- The dragoness spread her wings and flew to the other side of the table, the male followed with his sight. She just stood there, looking deep at his eyes, watching her words have their impact.

The dragon began to tremble in fear, he struggled to break free once more, but he had already lost strength due to pain. He felt once more sick, noticing again that it was his own blood he was laid on. He watched how the dragoness picked up something from the same table she got the knife from. It looked like... An injection. Yes, it was a shot of something. Three colors were recognizable in the mysterious substance. Red, green, and yellow. His body trembled to the possibilities, but he had given up to try to break free. He could see, there was no escape for him. The young male closed his eyes, and hoped it was all a bad dream before speaking.

-"W... What is that?"- He asked with a broken voice, which announced the fear invading his soul. The dragoness didn't answer, when she spoke, she continued with her last words.

-"I do think you broke a few ribs when you fell, though."- She moved closer to him. The dragon followed her with his sight, as she lightly pressed her head against his chest. She smiled. -"Are you nervous? Honey? I don't see why. As long as we are together, nothing matters."-.

The red dragoness left the needle next to him and watched his chest's movement with his fast paced breath. Her expression seemed to be of curiosity. She raised her head, thoughtful. After a few seconds she looked down to Thunder Blast, staring deep into his eyes. No emotions reflected on her face.

-"I think I found the problem..."- She announced while moving her claw towards him. The dragon took a deep breath by instinct. -"Is right here!"- She yelled while punching his left side with strength.

There were, in fact, broken ribs. Which he felt digging like thorns inside of him, that combined with the pain of the broken ribs themselves. It was too much pain, he shouted out loud, and the movement of his lungs seemed to cause even more pain. Breathless, he turned his head to see the red dragoness laughing wildly by his side. Catching her breath, she spoke, exhilarated by the young male's suffering.

-"Oh dear, you don't worry about that. It will all be over soon."- Right after, she picked the injection from his side, the mysterious substance moved inside it. -"There is a very special plant... Its pure essence prevents your body from turning into crystals after death. It is also a wonderful anesthesic!"- Said the dragoness while holding the shot in front of him. -"I wonder what kind of uses you can find for something like that..."-.

The blue dragon watched how she moved the needle towards his arm. Desperate, he tried to move it aside, but all hope disappeared when it was no use once more. The injection slowly penetrated his scales and skin, causing a weird sensation. It was when the fluid was pushed in his body that pain appeared once more. His veins burnt from inside. Sensation that quickly spread all over his body, to vanish in brief seconds. He felt how his heart slowed down, so did his breath, which was still desperate. He panted in fear, all the pain had disappeared, but that fact just increased the terror. The dragon knew what was coming, with no doubts. And the female could see it in his eyes, she delighted herself with the sight of her helpless victim. With a sigh, the dragon spoke stuttering as his body trembled.

-"Just m-ma-make it-t q-quick-k..."- He said, closing his eyes in resignation. As a reply, he got the same smile and seductive stare that made him attracted to her in the first time. She giggled quietly.

-"Quick?! But here is where the fun starts!"- The dragoness climbed up to the table and stood above him, making sure not to touch the dragon with her legs spread. She slowly moved down, gently touching his body with hers. The dragoness moved her chest, syncing rhythmically her breath with the male's. -"Yeah... You seemed to like this pose before, didn't you?"- She said with a pant as she closed her eyes, enjoying the contact.

She just stayed there for about two minutes, nobody said a word. All that could be heard was the sound of both dragons' breath, one was scared and tired, other was pleased and lustful. The dragoness moved her forearms around the male's neck, joining him in a soft hug.

Thunder Blast closed his eyes, he would have liked to believe it was all a bad dream. That it could all be gone when he closed his eyes, but that didn't happen. He could still feel her around him, all her body pressing against his. The thought of his now gone wings, and the evil in the dragoness prevented him from enjoying the sensation. He felt fear, hate and repulsion towards the creature on top of him.

-"Now, if you'll allow me to..."- Said the dragoness while getting back up. -"There is a little something yet to do, the fun has begun."- She opened her bright, violet eyes to look deep into the male's. Moving fast, she stretched her legs up, tall above him, she looked down. The male was lost in her eyes.

He nervously saw her move a claw towards his chest, to the exact point where the broken ribs were. The dragon blinked in nerve, prepared for another rush of pain. She pressed softly, before punching the spot once more with an evil smile. By instinct, the dragon took a gasp and shouted shortly, but just then he noticed that he hadn't felt anything.

The dragoness laughed out loud watching the male's reaction. He remembered the fluid that she had injected on him.

-"Ha ha ha! Don't you worry silly, now you feel nothing from the head down. That is quite lucky considering the next part."- The male gasped when he saw there was something moving under the dragoness' belly. Right above him was the deathly, silver tail blade of the female. The light from the torch reflected on the blade, making unexplainable patterns. -"And this part, I prefer to do myself."-.

Terror invaded the male when he realized her intentions after one second. He tried to talk, but there was no time. His attempt to speak was stopped dry by the female's tail blade, which dug right under his throat, piercing scale and skin.

The young dragon screamed, the dragoness smiled, as the deathly blade continued to slide the way down. Somehow, the blue dragon felt his heart race again, as if it would explode suddenly any second. The blade already on his belly, moved down as if it was cutting butter, blood flowed down both his sides, immersing the victim deeper into panic. But all he could do was scream. Shout as he was being cut in the middle, with more blood sprouting from him every second.

Just ten seconds passed until she reached the point to stop under his belly, but it felt like hours, like a slow torture. Even given the fact that he didn't feel any pain from the injury. In the middle of his nervous breath, he sighted the female move her tongue amidst her lips, craving for more. She slowly climbed down the table to stand by his side once more and look into his eyes, reading all the feelings in him, and rejoicing to the show. The dragoness moved her claws towards the wound and opened it completely, separating the flesh and uncovering the male's insides.

Thunder Blast just needed to raise his head to watch what was going on, but he didn't. He preferred to close his eyes and listen in terror. Feeling sick to the thought of something moving inside of him... A crack sent him out of his thoughts, he heard the dragoness laugh. In no time at all, he had the female's head next to his own.

-"Hey dear, remember those stubborn broken ribs? Just fixed the problem!"- She announced, victorious as she showed him three bones with blood all over them. She threw them away before moving her claw under his head. -"This you got to see..."- She then forced him to raise the head, giving him a terrifying sight.

He could see his own blood all around, and more kept sprouting from him. His chest and ribcase were completely open, with three missing ribs on the left. He sighted his own heart beating slowly due to the anesthetic, he could see his lungs inflate and contract with his breath as he began to hiperventilate. Down on his belly, the stomach was clear, as well as sac containing his intestines. His sight blurred a his head began to beat, he was in shock, but his heart wouldn't beat faster. He could not blackout.

-"Like what you see?"- Asked the red dragoness with a giggle. She moved down to his belly and sniffed his organs with delight. -"I know I do."- Right next she licked his exposed stomach, making him feel sicker. She stared deep into his eyes while doing it, still holding his head up with a claw.

The male's body shook in slight spasms, as he looked down to himself, his eyesight clear once more. Somehow, he was unable to close his eyes. Even given the fact that it was all he wanted to do. For a second, he thought of his family, his friends. He though of the stuff he wanted to do, he thought of that terrible fight he had with his best friend, he thought of things he wished not to have done.

Yet another terrifying sight took him back to the awful reality he was living. He watched the female introduce her claw into his chest slowly. She kept her eyes into the male's, and spoke in comforting whispers.

-"You should die due to the blood loss... But that would take too much. I'll make it easy for you, You've been a good guy after all. Nice work in bed by the way!"- The red dragoness smiled after those words. Shocked, the male could see her take grasp of something, as even more blood started to sprout from his chest. He could see how her muscles moved, in what he could translate as movement of her claws.

Shortly after, the dragoness pulled her claw out. The young dragon gasped in fear when he noticed she was holding something. It was his heart. Aorta, pulmonary artery and cava vein had been cut by the dragoness' claws. He watched the heart beat twice very fast, pumping blood out of the artery. It then gave one single slower beat, before ceasing to move. It was all over.

He had been feeling cold, but he felt even colder to the sight. All of his heat, his life, slowly fading. The dragoness placed the heart next to his head, where he could smell the blood.

-"I'd say you got about five minutes left..."- She said as she walked down to reach his belly, where she immediately dug a sharp claw, splashing blood out. -"Got anything to say, Thunder Blast?"- Asked the female with a big smile, as she showed him his intestines she had just pulled out.

The dragon felt his force disappear, quicker with each breath, each second. The young male took several breaths, and tried to talk. But his force was not enough, he lost a minute while he gathered any remains of strength in his body. He was finally able to get a single word out.

-"W-wh-wh-why-y?"- He said with his sight blurring once more. He felt small tears on his eyes, at the same time he noticed that his mouth tasted like blood. He stared shortly at his own heart by his side, to then face the evil female. She had blood all over her face.

-"Why, you say... You thought we had something didn't you?"- She said while leaving the male's liver on the table. Next thing she moved next to him, so that she could whisper in his ear. -"Too bad darling. To me you were just one more..."- The dragoness softly caressed his cheek, staying just a few inches away.

He felt her breath on his face, her claw on his head. He thought of everything once more, things that could have been done, things that shouldn't have... The blurry shape of the female's head rose above him, a bright shine made him locate the eyes before he closed his own. With his head facing up, the last unpleasant surprise came down on him.

The dragon slowly felt how the dragoness' lips pressed softly against his. It was the last thing he could have wanted to feel, but he didn't have the strength to fight it. She used her mouth to open his, her tongue softly cuddled with his. She felt warm, but the male's heat was already gone, he could still feel her tongue wrapping around his. It was probably the most passionate kiss she had given him.

She pulled apart after half a minute, gasping. For him, it was all darkness, he was unable to open his eyes again. The male felt weaker with every second, now all he wanted was to rest. His conscious, fading, he could barely hear the female let out a quiet laugh and speak.

-"Hm, you are done already."- There was about ten seconds of silence, and then a whisper. -"Sweet dreams Thunder Blast."-. Immediately, he felt something hit his face. Then, nothing. The light of his life faded in an instant.

Thunder Blast was... No more.

* * *

The dragoness, making use of a moderate strength, lifted the heavy rock from the young male's head. Blood all over it, and the face smashed in completely. She licked the blood from her face and laughed silently, smelling the blood. The female looked down to the body, open in the half, the face destroyed. For a second, she almost felt sorry for him, so young...

-"It was fun though."- She said to herself as she put the rock on the floor.

After a few more minutes of staring she decided it was about time to get moving. Her room would not clean itself. So she decided to get cleaning already, next thing would be to finish removing the organs, moving the body... There was still one thing to be done with it.

All that made her excited was to know once she was over, it would be time to go out again. The female's mind flew in wonder of what she would find next.

* * *

.

* * *

It had been a week already since Thunder Blast when she decided to go over to Warfang, finally out of her home once more. All done, all right. She was just walking around, taking a whole day to find her prey as usual. There had been many good options she had seen, but it was still morning, so she didn't have to make a choice very soon.

Suddenly, a unexpected sight took her out of any other thought. It had been just three weeks since she moved to Warfang, so she was surprised not to have seen him before. There he was, walking by, the purple dragon, Spyro.

Famous for having pulled the world back together that many years ago. Spyro was a living legend, a symbol of determination and strength. And that black dragoness by his side, Cynder... Formerly the Terror Of The Skies, now to be known as the source of Spyro's strength, the force of love. The red dragoness wondered how could Cynder have been so fool to change her life just like that, to surrender so easily to that big lie love was. She also wondered what the breaking point of those legendary dragons was. Watching them both walk so happy together, it made her feel weird.

This was an opportunity she could not let slip, how would Spyro be? Would he beg for his life? She loved picking dragons with mates, so easy to just take care of the female, and then make use of the male's weakness. How would he react, if his beloved Cynder was suddenly... Gone?

The choice was not hard to make, she knew what the answer was from the first moment he walked in sight. It had to be him, the purple dragon. It was decided.

As usual, the dragoness made up her mind, she even painted a few mental pictures for a second. Next thing was to give a deep breath before moving forward. She made sure to use her most charming smile as she approached the happy couple, it was time for the cycle to begin once more. She'd make them fall for her deathly trap, as she had so many times before.

-"Hey there! Uhm... S-so sorry to bother you..."- She said, with both a happy and a shy air. -"My name is Scarlet Shine..."-.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: This is a side story I am working on while also doing my main Fanfiction: "The Legend Of Spyro: The Awakening Of Evil". That one is like... My masterpiece. So feel free to go take a look.

I haven't updated it because I'm not currently doing more chapters, but correcting and improving the previous ones. So even if you are familiar with the story, this could be a good time to re-read it. It looks a lot better than the initial edition!

Other factor that has kept me from coming in here is that I created a DeviantART account. You can check it out if you want to, just by looking for the deviant: FenrirConnell. Currently that is the place where All my stuff is being posted. And where I update the most.

I'm pretty sure I had something else to say but... I forgot. This happens to me a lot, you know.  
Anyway, I hope you liked the story and stay tuned for updates!

- Fenrir


End file.
